A rose by any other name
by rosewolf11
Summary: Lily finally says yes to James. Not my best but you need to read it to understand the companion peice, Rebecca, so please read it. R&R, L/J


_Right, with hindsight I can see that this is __**really**__ bad, but I do like the companion piece and it doesn't make much sense unless you've read this first. So, please read it, even if it's just to understand the __much__ better companion, __Rebecca__rosewolf_

_Disclaimer: not mine, I just like playing with the characters._

A rose by any other name.

The words 'I'm off to meet a supermodel' always put Lily on her guard. Especially when they came from the mouth of one James Potter.

Her thoughts must have shown on her face because her friends suddenly thought a trip to the girl's toilets essential. They used the trip to spend over an hour to talk about _James_: her feelings for him, his feelings for her, his reasons for constantly asking her out, her reasons for constantly refusing such a 'funny, talented, smart, _gorgeous_ guy'. To that Lily had replied, yet again, that he was am arrogant, self-centred, egocentric, attention seeking git!

Her friends never agreed with her on this point and now was no different. On the contrary, it was worse.

'Oh, why don't you get off your high horse and mingle with us mortals for once!' Rebecca had yelled, surprising everyone, especially Lily. 'If you actually took the time to notice, James isn't the idiot you make him out to be! You call him arrogant? Well look in the mirror!'

Lily had stormed out at this, her anger holding back her tears. She was right about Potter. He was arrogant! _He'd probably trip over his own ego, _she thought to herself, _if he hadn't fallen over his fat head first._

Her friends betrayal burnt inside her; writhing like serpents, eating away at her gut until there was nothing left except the emptiness and the muffled echo of her footsteps along the passageway. Then she heard voices.

Lily hadn't known what she had expected when potter said he was going to meet a supermodel, but it hadn't been this.

'Now remember, don't tell anyone about this. It's our secret.'

Lily hid herself quickly behind an ugly statue of a gargoyle and covered her mouth to stifle a startled gasp as two people exited the classroom. The girl was pretty, though not what you'd call a supermodel. But that wasn't what had surprised Lily. It was a first year. It was a Hufflepuff first year. James Potter was tutoring first years.

'I want them to think its all your own work.' He smiled down at the girl, who was obviously in awe of him, one hand on her shoulder. 'I also want to hear about the look on McGonagall's face when you perform this spell perfectly.'

Not only was Potter tutoring first years, he wasn't taking any of the credit. Nor was he bragging about it. It seemed that he was just trying to help someone out. It looked like Lily had been wrong about him all along.

She felt the tears, which hadn't fallen all the way through Rebecca's tirade at her, trickle down her cheeks.

James looked down and shook his head slowly, pushing his wire rimmed spectacles back onto the bridge of his nose. It was only then that he saw the flash of dark red hair vanishing around the corner. He pulled the Marauders Map out and scanned it quickly. The dot labelled 'Lily Evans' was moving towards the west side of the castle. He smiled again and set off through the myriad of secret passageways of Hogwarts castle.

James found her in a little-used, dead-end corridor, sitting with her legs folded under her, her back against the wall and her face turned up to catch the evening rays. The sunlight made her tear streaked face glisten and turned her hair to glowing fire as it fell past her shoulder and towards her waist. She had grown it since fifth year and it made her look even more beautiful. James towards her but Lily made no sound until he stood right next to her.

'Leave me alone.'

'Why?' James' voice was light and carefree, but there was a note of defiance and determination there if you knew where to look.

Lily said nothing as she heard him walk around her and sink to the floor. Then she opened her eyes to look at him. James was sitting against the wall opposite her, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other drawn up with his arm resting on his knee.

'Just go away, potter.'

'No.'

Again there was that determined note in his voice, behind the mocking smile. He tilted his head back against the wall, eyes closed. Lily shut her eyes and said nothing, just tucked her legs in closer.

'Y'know, I think you,' he looked at her and pointed his finger, 'should have been called 'Rose'.'

'And how, pray, did you come to that conclusion?' Lily's tone was icy but James was not perturbed.

'Well your hair, for one,' he grinned, 'to match your fiery temper. And also, the thorns.' Lily looked at the floor, her stomach squirming with embarrassment. 'Well, you have to admit it. You have been known to have a sharp tongue occasionally.' He hesitated, but James wasn't finished yet. 'But hey, what's in a name? After all, 'a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.'

'Since when did you start quoting Shakespeare?'

'Since when did you hide away from everyone? You shouldn't be so quick to judge people.'

Lily pressed herself against the wall, willing it to swallow her up. James suddenly looked nervous and started to ruffle up his hair.

'I don't … erm …I don't suppose this would be …ah… the right time to ask the infernal question?' His voice sounded hopeful and now Lily was looking at him properly, she see it and it made her heart melt. After the pain of her friend's remark, his question was a welcome reassurance.

'James,' he started at the use of his first name, 'I wouldn't go out with you for all the gold in Gringotts.' James tried to hide his pain at her refusal. He scrambled to his knees and made to stand but stopped when Lily spoke again.

'But I will,' Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eye, too scared to think about hid answer. 'I would if … you told me you loved me.' She trailed off into a strained silence. James just stared at her, his eyes wide. Then, suddenly, he was next to her, cupping her face in his hands and pressing his forehead to hers.

'Lily,' his voice was a low whisper, 'I love you, and I will _always_ love you.'

And then he pressed his lips to hers. Lily's eyes went wide with shock and then closed as she sank into warm bliss. James put his arms around Lily's waist and she put hers around his neck, running her fingers through his jet black hair.

The kiss was perfect. The pair broke apart and Lily buried her face in James' shoulder. She felt safer with him then she had for a long time. Lily sighed and felt James hold her tighter.

'I love you, James.'

_A/N__ there it is. Like I said, __its__ not my best but you do need to read it for the companion piece to make sense. So now you can read that and understand it __hinthint__. R&R_

_My thanks go out __to __Gwendylen__, who is my very first reviewer. Thank you!!!_


End file.
